El extraño caso del chico menguante
by Cris Snape
Summary: Albus Potter cree que el día de San Valentín es una tontería y piensa pasarlo estudiando tranquilamente en su sala común. Sin embargo, cuando su último ligue llega para salir con él, sus planes cambian sustancialmente. Y su estatura también. Historia escrita para el reto "La chistera explosiva" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"


**EL EXTRAÑO CASO DEL CHICO MENGUANTE**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia participa en el reto __**"La chistera explosiva" **__del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. Después de pedirme a un personaje perteneciente al Grupo 4, el de la tercera generación, me tocó en suerte escribir sobre __**Albus **__, con rated __**K+ **__y dentro del género __**humor**__. No tenía muy claro cómo hacer el fic, pero esta tarde tengo al muso a tope de energía y me ha chivado una idea al oído. A ver si soy capaz de escribirla sin pasarme del límite de palabras. Espero que os guste._

* * *

_**Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, Escocia. 14 de febrero de 2021.**_

En su humilde opinión, San Valentín era una auténtica chorrada. Albus Severus Potter estaba convencido de que aquella celebración no era más que un invento de los grandes almacenes muggles para sacarles el dinero a sus clientes y no pensaba participar en algo tan patético. Le costaba entender por qué la gente dedicaba el tiempo a preparar sus citas en Hogsmeade y debía hacer un gran esfuerzo de contención para no decirle a todo el mundo que eran idiotas. Además, le hacía mucha gracia que aquellos que presumían de sangrepura y se negaban a mezclarse con los hijos de muggles estuvieran tan ilusionados con la llegada de ese día. ¿Es que eran tan cerrados de mollera que no veían la realidad?

Por suerte para él, Albus tenía las ideas muy claras. Se había quedado patidifuso cuando James le contó que pensaba llevar a Mildred, una Ravenclaw de sexto año que parecía gustarle bastante, al Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Vale, podía entender que James estuviera encaprichado con esa chica porque era bastante guapa y tenía un buen cerebro que funcionaba dentro de su cráneo, pero no estaba seguro de por qué alguien querría llevar a otro alguien al sitio más hortera y desfasado de todo el mundo, ya fuera mágico o muggle. No era como si él hubiera estado allí alguna vez, por supuesto que no, pero bastaba con pasar por delante de la puerta para darse cuenta de lo cutre del lugar.

James había caído en la trampa, pero a él no le pasaría. No le importaba que los demás creyeran que era un soso porque no pensaba ir a Hogsmeade ese día. Que sí, que salir del colegio estaba muy bien, pero había más fines de semana al año en que podría abandonar el castillo y divertirse por ahí. Lo que haría sería irse a su sala común para prepararse el próximo examen de Pociones. Era muy complicado y tendría que dar lo mejor de sí para sacar una buena nota. Al finalizar el curso, se examinaría de sus T.I.M.O.S. y quería que fueran perfectos. Aún no había decidido qué sería en el futuro, pero si mantenía un expediente académico impoluto, ninguna puerta se le cerraría en las narices.

Caminaba a buen paso, esquivando estudiantes patéticamente enamorados, decidido a llevar a cabo su misión con ímpetu y fortaleza. Porque podría gustarle mucho obtener buenas calificaciones, pero a veces era un poco vago. Y se distraía con cosas como las chicas. Sí, esos seres de largas melenas y caderas oscilantes que podían volver loco a cualquiera. No era como si él fuera un ligón ni nada parecido, pero tenía su historial de conquistas y se sentía muy orgulloso de él. La última vez que había obtenido éxito con una fémina fue dos semanas antes. Se llamaba Rose, como su prima, tenía el pelo rubio y los ojos negros y unas tetas grandes y bien blanditas. Sí, enrollarse con Rose había estado muy bien, pero ahora tenía que…

— ¡Albus! ¡Yuuuju! ¡Albuuus!

¿Rose? El chico se dio media vuelta y vio a su último ligue acercándose a él. Se había dejado suelto el largo cabello rubio y se había puesto sus mejores galas para ir a verle. Albus observó con cierto interés el pronunciado escote y al recordar el suave tacto de sus pechos, su amiguito de ahí abajo se removió un poco. No demasiado, porque el chaval era casi un experto y podía controlar esas cosas.

— Hola —Dijo, sonriendo amablemente. Por si surgía la posibilidad de cambiar el estudio por otras cosas—. ¿Cómo estás, Rosie?

— Preparada para ir a Hogsmeade.

— ¡Ah, qué bien! —Su gozo en un pozo—. Pues nos vemos más tarde, entonces.

— ¿Cómo que nos vemos más tarde?

— Me voy a quedar estudiando. Quiero prepararme el…

— ¿Cómo que te vas a quedar estudiando? —Rose le interrumpió con un gritito y puso los brazos en jarra. Albus estaba a punto de alucinar ante su actitud—. No puedes dejar que vaya sola a Hogsmeade. He planeado una cita súper romántica en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié.

— ¿Qué? —Albus tardó un segundo en caer en la cuenta de cuáles eran sus intenciones—. ¿Quieres decir que has planeado una cita conmigo?

— Pues claro. ¿Con quién si no? Después de lo del otro día, está más claro que el agua que somos novios.

— ¿Novios? —Albus parpadeó y, aunque una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza le pidió que no lo hiciera, por si las moscas, tuvo que ponerse a reír—. ¡Novios!

— ¡Eh! —Le reprochó la chica—. ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?

— ¡Novios, dice! —Después de casi un minuto, el brujo logró calmarse lo suficiente como para recuperar el habla—. Tú y yo no somos novios, Rosie.

— ¿Cómo que no? ¡Nos enrollamos!

— ¿Y? Me enrollo con muchas chicas, pero eso no significa que sean mis novias.

— ¿Qué?

Rose se había puesto más roja que un tomate. En el fondo, Albus lamentaba la confusión, pero no era su culpa si esa idiota se había pensado cosas que no eran. ¡Por Merlín! Si en Hogwarts todos sabían de qué pie cojeaba el segundo hijo del grandioso Harry Potter. ¿Acaso Rose pensaba que era alguien especial?

— Lo que has oído, Rosie. Estás muy buena y todo eso, pero paso de ser tu novio. No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo.

Quizá estaba siendo un poco borde, pero realmente era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a algo así. Lo lamentaba por la chica, pero la realidad era como era. Hubiera estado genial volver a besarla y meterle mano, pero dado que ella estaba muy confundida, lo mejor era cortar sus ilusiones de cuajo.

— Pero pensé que yo te gustaba.

— Pues te equivocaste. Ahora, me voy a estudiar.

Creyó que con eso todo quedaba zanjado, pero la chica alzó la voz, llamando la atención de alguno de los cuadros que colgaban de las paredes.

— ¡No puedes hacerme esto, Albus! ¡No puedes dejarme plantada!

— No te estoy dejando plantada. No sé qué te habrás imaginado, pero paso del tema.

— ¡Eres un cerdo!

— Lo sería si te hubiera dado esperanzas, pero no lo he hecho. ¿Cuántas veces hemos hablado desde que nos enrollamos? Ninguna. Pues eso.

— Pe… pero. ¡No me des la espalda!

— De verdad que tengo muchas cosas que…

— He dicho que no me des la espalda.

Albus se detuvo porque esa maldita chiflada le estaba apuntando con la varita. Más tarde se arrepentiría de sus palabras, pero dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

— ¡Por favor! Siempre has sido patética en duelo. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso? ¿Me hechizarás por no ir contigo a tomar el té? ¡No me jodas!

— ¡Cállate, idiota!

— Ni siquiera sabes un hechizo en condiciones.

Rose abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y tardó un par de segundos en decidirse. Albus estalló en carcajadas cuando escuchó el conjuro.

— ¡_Reducio_!

Le impactó en el pecho y soltó una voluta de humo, pero Albus siguió riendo y riendo. La situación era tan absurda que no podría parar ni un millón de años.

— ¿_Reducio_? ¿Es lo único que se te ocurre? ¡Por favor! Sólo funciona con objetos. Con algunos objetos.

Todavía tenía los ojos cerrados y se meaba de la risa. Escuchó los pasos de Rosie mientras se alejaba corriendo por el pasillo y tuvo que doblarse por la mitad porque realmente no podía parar de reír. Lo sentía por la chica, pero todo era demasiado divertido y surrealista como para hacer otra cosa.

Supo que algo raro estaba pasando cuando su risa empezó a sonar mucho más aguda. Extrañado por ese hecho, abrió los ojos y…

¡Joder!

* * *

_**Entrada a la Sala Común de Ravenclaw. Al mismo tiempo.**_

Mildred estaba muy guapa. Tenía el pelo rojo y los ojos verdes y alguien había dicho alguna vez que se parecía a la madre de James, pero él no lo creía. Eso sí, debía reconocer que lo de los Potter con las pelirrojas no era del todo normal. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer si la chica de Ravenclaw le gustaba? Aunque era un chaval guapo y simpático, bastante popular dentro de Hogwarts, no había tenido más que una novia en toda su andadura estudiantil. Una novia que le rompió el corazón, por cierto. Desde entonces, se había centrado en sus estudios y en pasárselo bien con los colegas, pero Mildred era especial. Podía sentirlo.

La recibió con una sonrisa y un beso en la mejilla. A James le constaba que era una bruja muy inteligente y poderosa y estaba un poco nervioso, ansioso por quedar en buen lugar. Iba a llevarla a Hogsmeade y, aunque dudaba que fuera el mejor sitio para una primera cita, pensaba ir sobre seguro e invitarla a algo en el Salón de Té de Madame Pudipié. Le parecía una horterada y su primera novia había cortado con él justo allí, pero estaba dispuesto a sustituir los malos recuerdos por otros nuevos e infinitamente mejores. Lo suyo con Mildred acababa de empezar y esperaba de todo corazón que llegara a buen puerto.

— Así que eres puntual —Soltó ella de sopetón mientras empezaba a andar. Aunque a James le gustara mucho, los chicos solían decir que era bastante antipática. A él no se lo parecía. Mildred era sincera y no se cortaba un pelo a la hora de decir lo que pensaba y eso era bueno—. Espero que también te muestres original y no me lleves a los sitios a los que va todo el mundo.

¡Oh, rayos! James se quedó traspuesto un instante, pero inmediatamente después sonrió y fingió una calma que estaba muy lejos de sentir.

— Claro que no —Carraspeó y se metió las manos en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón. No sabía muy bien qué hacer con ellas—. No me has dicho a dónde te gustaría ir.

— Potter. Si tienes pensado invitarme a un té, dímelo.

— ¡No!

— Yo creo que sí.

James iba a protestar, pero justo en ese momento fue abordado por una chica de pelo rubio que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Le dio de lleno en el pecho y estuvo a punto de tirarlo al suelo, pero en lugar de detenerse para pedir disculpas, siguió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

— ¡Joder! —Miró a Mildred con espanto. Decir palabrotas delante de una dama no era cosa buena—. ¡Oh, mierda! Lo siento. ¡Joder!

— ¿Qué sientes, exactamente? —La chica parecía divertida, como si considerara que todo había mejorado bastante después del exabrupto.

— Yo… Normalmente no hablo así.

— ¿Y cómo hablas? ¿En otro idioma?

— No, yo… —James se pasó una mano por la nuca. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué nada salía como él lo había planeado?—. ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?

— Ni idea —Mildred se encogió de hombros con fría indiferencia—. Está en Ravenclaw y siempre he creído que anda un poco mal de la cabeza. Se obsesiona con las cosas.

— Pues parecía obsesionada por salir corriendo —James se sobó el pecho. Aunque pareciera lo contrario, le había hecho daño—. ¿Nos vamos?

— Sí. Tengo ganas de comprobar si eres capaz de improvisar.

— ¿Qué? No improvisaré nada. Lo tengo todo planeado.

— ¡Sí, claro! Te creo, James.

Mildred puso los ojos en blanco y siguió caminado. ¡Mierda! Estaba metido en un buen lío. Y en Hogsmeade tampoco existían una gran variedad de sitios a los que llevar a una chica en la primera cita.

* * *

_**Pasillo de la tercera planta.**_

— ¡Noooo! ¡Ayudaaa! ¡Noooo!

Albus corría todo lo deprisa que podía, buscando el final de aquel eterno pasillo. Necesitaba salir a un sitio en el que hubiera más gente para que pudieran ayudarle. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, no le convenía que nadie le viera. No con esa pinta. ¡Merlín bendito! No sabía lo que le había hecho Rosie, pero estaba muy jodido. Bueno, vale, sí sabía que ella le había lanzado un hechizo reductor, pero se suponía que sólo funcionaban con objetos, no con personas. Y ahora tenía esa voz ridícula, como de dibujo animado muggle, y medía… Bueno, no sabía cuánto medía, pero no demasiado porque todo a su alrededor era enorme.

¡Maldita chiflada! Pero no iba a quedar así. ¡Oh, no! Él no había hecho nada que ameritase aquella reacción ridícula y, en cuanto volviese a su tamaño normal, se vengaría. Era un Gryffindor, pero su mejor amigo era un Slytherin y había aprendido un par de cosas de Scorpius Malfoy.

¡Eso era! Scorpius. Él tampoco iba a ir a Hogsmeade, por aquello de que pasaba totalmente de los inventos muggles, y seguramente estuviera en su sala común o en la biblioteca, estudiando. Scorpius siempre estudiaba. Y jugaba al quidditch. Eso también. Albus estaba convencido de que daría con él enseguida, pero no podía moverse demasiado deprisa porque tenía esas piernas enanas y no podía dejar que nadie más le viera.

Necesitaba un medio de transporte que fuera lo suficientemente rápido como para solucionar ese desaguisado rápidamente. Pensó en la escoba, pero si la conjuraba corría el riesgo de morir aplastado. ¿Cómo hacerlo, entonces?

— ¡Miau!

¡Oh, sí! La Señora Norris. El gato más odioso del mundo, el experto cazador de ratones. Su salvador. Un momento. ¿Cazador de ratones? Albus se quedó paralizado y vio a la enorme fiera aparecer por la esquina. ¡Dioses! ¡Iba a comérselo un gato! La Señora Norris no tardó ni una milésima de segundo en localizarlo y le miró con sus ojos azulados. Parecía francamente interesado y seguramente consideraba que sería un buen festín. Tan bueno, que ameritaba una caza instantánea.

— ¡Ahhh!

El grito debió ser terrorífico, pero sonó adorablemente molesto. Albus se dio media vuelta, pero la Señora Norris le dio alcance enseguida. Alzó una de sus patas, dispuesto a darle un zarpazo que nunca llegó. Lo que sí sintió el chico fue una lengua rasposa recorriéndolo de arriba abajo. El gato del viejo señor Filch se acababa de poner cariñoso con él, aunque no era muy agradable porque Albus era demasiado pequeño y su piel se estaba llenando de arañazos.

— Vale. Yo también me alegro de verte, pero deja de hacer eso o me matarás —Como si le hubiera entendido, el minino se detuvo y, apoyándose en sus cuartos traseros, le observó con curiosidad—. ¿Puedes entender lo que te digo? —El gato giró la cabeza y la idea le vino de sopetón—. ¿Podrías llevarme a cualquier lugar del castillo?

La Señora Norris se puso un pie y le hizo un gesto para que se subiera en su lomo. Albus jamás había creído que algo así fuera a ocurrirle, pero no le quedó más remedio que montarse en el gato. Por primera y última vez. O eso esperaba.

* * *

_**Cerca de la salida principal del castillo.**_

— ¿Has pensado ya en lo que harás cuando terminemos en Hogwarts?

— Voy a intentar entrar en la Academia de Aurores. Es difícil, pero mis notas son buenas y creo que puedo conseguirlo.

— Ya. ¡Qué típico!

Mildred fue un poco sarcástica. A James le había sorprendido ser capaz de hablar con ella con tanta naturalidad, como si fueran buenos amigos de toda la vida.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— El hijo de Harry Potter siendo auror. No me extraña nada.

— No sé lo que estás insinuando, pero mi padre no tiene nada que ver en mi decisión. Siempre he querido ser auror.

— ¿Y él no tiene nada que ver?

— No.

Estaba siendo muy simpático con ella, pero en esa ocasión su voz sonó realmente dura. Tanto, que Mildred se quedó quieta y silenciosa, como si su vehemencia le hubiera pillado desprevenida. James pensó que se disculparía, lo que hubiera estado muy bien, pero siguió hablando como si nada.

— Yo quiero hacer carrera en el Ministerio. Quisiera trabajar en el Departamento de Relaciones Internacionales para poder viajar por el mundo. Siempre me ha gustado conocer sitios nuevos y, después de siete años internada, me vendrá bien cambiar de aires.

— ¿No te gusta Hogwarts? —Inquirió James, suponiendo que lo mejor era olvidarse de los comentarios anteriores.

— El colegio está bien, pero no me gusta estar encerrada. Es aburrido.

— Te aseguro que Hogwarts no tiene nada de aburrido. Conozco un montón de rincones muy interesantes.

— ¿De veras?

— Te los enseñaría hoy mismo, pero prefiero que vayamos a Hogsmeade. La verdad es que tengo ganas de salir y tomar el aire.

— ¡Claro! Tienes pendiente demostrarme tu capacidad de improvisación.

— ¿Todavía sigues con eso? Vas a alucinar. Ya lo verás.

— Seguro.

Mildred se rió. James fue a decir algo, pero entonces la Señora Norris pasó corriendo como una flecha frente a ellos. Fue un poco raro y se quedaron inmóviles. Al chico le pareció escuchar algo así como _"Para, para. Es James"_, pero era imposible que un gato pudiera hablar.

Tuvo que retroceder un paso cuando vio a la mascota del señor Filch dándose media vuelta y plantándose frente a él. Pero eso no fue lo peor porque, aunque fuera pequeño, también era inconfundible.

— ¡James, James!

— ¡Joder!

Mildred se acercó para ver qué ocurría y se quedó tan patidifusa como el chico. ¿Esa criatura pequeñita, subida a lomos de un peludo gato gris, no era el hermano menor de James Potter?

— ¿Albus?

— Soy yo —De un salto bastante ágil, el chico menguante se bajó de la Señora Norris. Su voz era tan chillona que resultaba un poco difícil tomárselo en serio—. ¡Mírame, James! ¡Estoy horrible!

— ¿Qué te ha pasado, por Merlín?

— Ha sido esa loca —Desde el suelo, Albus agitaba su diminutos puñitos y estaba rojo como la grana. Furioso, sin duda—. Nos enrollamos y le metí mano, pero no le dije que éramos novios ni nada y ha venido a buscarme para tomar el té en ese sitio tan hortera y yo me he reído y entonces ha lanzado un hechizo y cuando he abierto los ojos estaba así. ¡Mira qué voz, James! ¡Y soy diminuto! ¡Debo medir como treinta centímetros!

— Eso es ser muy generoso, pequeño Potter —Intervino Mildred. James tendría que haberse enfadado por su expresión maliciosa, pero la verdad era que la encontraba muy guapa—. No debes medir más de quince.

Albus parpadeó y se puso un poco pálido antes de lamentarse de forma un tanto patética.

— ¿Has oído, James? ¡La mitad! ¡Justo la mitad! —Si no considerara que hacerlo lo volvería todo aún peor, Albus se hubiera puesto a llorar—. Tienes que ayudarme, James. No puedo quedarme así para siempre. ¡Ayúdame!

Al aludido le costó un poco reaccionar. Uno no se encontraba todos los días con una versión chillona de su hermano miniaturizado. Suspiró y se agachó un poco. Al mirarlo más de cerca, resultaba mucho más interesante.

— ¿Por qué te has subido encima de la Señora Norris? —Preguntó. Escuchó a Mildred chasquear la lengua. Admitía que su pregunta no era la más adecuada dada las circunstancias, pero le picaba la curiosidad.

— Me encontró. Creí que me iba a comer, pero ahora sí que le caigo bien. Y me entiende. Le pedí ayuda y me trajo hasta aquí. Iba a buscar a Scorpius.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te pasa esto y le pides ayuda a ese idiota antes que a mí?

— Pensé que estabas en Hogsmeade. Además, ¿qué importa eso? Ya te podrás celoso luego. Ahora tienes que ayudarme. ¿Y si me encuentro con otro bicho que sí quiera convertirme en su cena?

— Tienes razón —James suspiró y estiró las manos, dispuesto a coger a su hermanito, pero Albus dio un paso atrás—. No te pongas tiquismiquis, tío. Voy a llevarte a la enfermería. Aunque si prefieres ir andando, por mi vale. Tardaríamos una eternidad, eso sí.

Albus volvió a ponerse rojo y le echó un vistazo a Mildred. No iba a rendirse sin luchar.

— Esa chiflada me lanzó un _reducto_. ¿Por qué no pruebas tú con un _engorgio_?

— Porque no estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar. Lo mejor es que te vea un profesional y decida lo que hay que hacer.

Albus se lo pensó de nuevo, resopló y finalmente claudicó.

— Está bien, pero como se lo digas a alguien, no volverás a dormir tranquilo. Te lo juro.

— No te pongas melodramático —James lo asió con cuidado y sonrió—. Chiquitín.

— ¡Ni se te ocurra burlarte!

— ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —Albus entornó los ojos y le dio un fuerte mordisco en la mano—. ¡Ay! ¡Vale, hombre! Como eres, tío.

— Anda y calla. Quiero acabar con esto cuanto antes.

James puso los ojos en blanco e inició la marcha rumbó a la enfermería, pero se detuvo para mirar a Mildred.

— ¿Vienes?

— Si al pequeño Albus no le importa.

— ¡Callaos los dos!

Tuvieron que echarse a reír. Albus tenía muy mal genio, y no era para menos, pero más que intimidante, resultaba encantador.

* * *

_**Enfermería de Hogwarts.**_

La enfermera Graham, sucesora de la señora Pomfrey desde hacía ya muchos años, se había quedado sin habla al ver a Albus. James hubiera jurado que quería llevárselo a su laboratorio secreto para investigar con él, pero se portó de forma profesional y, después de someterlo a unas cuantas pruebas, encontró la forma de devolverlo a su estatura normal sin ocasionarle daño alguno. Albus quería irse a su habitación y hacerse un ovillo debajo de las sábanas, pero la mujer le ordenó permanecer en observación hasta el día siguiente. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con un caso semejante y no quería correr riesgos.

Albus estaba sentado sobre su cama, en pijama y con un humor de perros. James se hubiera quedado con él un rato, pero Graham no le dejaba. Así pues, iba a proceder a despedirse de él para, a continuación, reunirse con Mildred en el pasillo. La chica había decidido darles un poco de merecida intimidad.

— Entiendo que estés mosqueado, pero ya ha pasado todo. Ni siquiera ha hecho falta avisar a papá y a mamá.

— Sólo dices eso porque a ti no te han vuelto enano —Albus apretó los dientes. Si seguía tan enfadado se debía a que, pese a ser normal otra vez, aún tenía esa molesta voz de pito—. ¡Y mira cómo hablo!

— La enfermera ha dicho que se te pasará en unas horas.

— ¡Pues qué bien! Pero se va a enterar esa idiota.

— McGonagall se ocupará del castigo, ya la has oído.

— Me da igual que tenga que limpiar retretes o algo así. Lo que me ha hecho ha sido horrible y me voy a vengar.

— ¿Y se puede saber qué vas a hacer?

Albus puso morritos y se cruzó de brazos antes de contestar.

— Todavía no lo sé, pero ya se me ocurrirá algo. Seguro que Scorpius me ayuda.

— ¡Ah, Scorpius!

— No te ofendas, James. Tú serás muy bueno con eso de hacer bromas, pero las venganzas de verdad salen de mentes muy distintas a la tuya.

— Ibas a pedirle ayuda a él y no a mí.

— Ya te he dicho que creí que estabas en Hogsmeade —Albus se puso un poco pálido—. ¿Crees que Mildred irá contando por ahí lo que me ha pasado?

— Creo que Rose se encargará de ello.

— ¡Joder! ¿Lo sabrá ya mucha gente?

— Aún es pronto, pero no creo que puedas mantener el secreto mucho tiempo.

— Genial. Seré el hazmerreír.

— Piensa que al menos no te ha visto casi nadie.

— Pobre consuelo es ése.

James le dio una palmadita en el hombro y sonrió amistosamente.

— Seguro que dentro de nada tú también te ríes. Y puedes decir lo que quieras sobre tu voz, pero es muy graciosa.

— Sí, ya. ¿Por qué no te vas y me dejas tranquilo? Graham se va a mosquear y, además, Mildred te está esperando.

— Sí, lo mejor es que te deje a solas con tu mal humor. Vendré a verte esa noche, antes del toque de queda.

— Como quieras —Albus dio un respingo—. ¡James! Ni se te ocurra decirle nada a Lily. Sé que se terminará enterando, pero cuánto más tiempo pase, mejor.

— ¡Oh, sí! Va a ser muy mala contigo.

— Va a ser horrible —El lamento sonó muy cómico y James se tuvo que echar a reír otra vez—. ¡Fuera! ¡Eres odioso!

El mayor de los hermanos sabía que Albus no estaba realmente enfadado con él, pero le hizo caso. Aún estaba sonriente cuando se reencontró con Mildred. La chica parecía haber pasado una tarde de lo más agradable y él decidió aprovecharse de la situación para llevársela a su terreno.

— ¿Qué me dices, Mildred? ¿La cita ha cubierto tus expectativas?

— ¿Perdona?

— No me digas que no hemos hecho algo distinto —James se metió las manos en los bolsillos porque en realidad quería pasarle el brazo por los hombros y no sabía si el gesto sería bienvenido—. Hemos charlado, paseado y nos hemos reído un montón.

— Eso es verdad. Y también has dejado claro que sabes improvisar.

James se rió y asintió.

— Eso también —Carraspeó, sintiéndose muy nervioso—. ¿Te has divertido lo suficiente como para aceptar una segunda cita?

— Supongo que sí.

— Genial. Pero esta vez, el plan lo organizas tú.

— Te superaré con creces, ya lo verás.

James asintió y siguieron charlando mientras caminaban rumbo al Gran Comedor. Entre unas cosas y otras, ya era hora de llenar las barrigas de comida.

Y mañana sería otro día.

* * *

_**Campo de quidditch. Un mes después.**_

Mildred le había retado a un partido de quidditch y, aunque no pertenecía al equipo de Ravenclaw, era condenadamente buena. Se habían pasado casi dos horas volando a toda velocidad y terminaron cansadísimos y medio tumbados en las gradas del campo.

— ¡Joder, tía! Me has dado una paliza.

— Te dije que soy muy buena y no quisiste creerme. Es tu problema —Mildred apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y James sintió algo cálido removiéndose en su interior.

— ¿Por qué no estás en el equipo de tu casa? No me digas que te rechazaron.

— Fue más bien al contrario. La capitana me ofreció un puesto como cazadora y le dije que no.

— ¿Por qué? ¡El quidditch es genial!

— Porque no necesito más distracciones. Tengo un montón de cosas que hacer y no puedo perder tiempo con algo así.

— Me resulta estremecedor que consideres que el quidditch es una pérdida de tiempo.

— Lo es si no piensas ser jugador profesional.

— La diversión también existe. Y es buena.

— ¡Oh, sí! Pero yo ya me divierto lo suficiente.

Mildred se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios. Sí, definitivamente se lo pasaban muy bien juntos. Tanto, que lo suyo empezaba a ser algo serio. Algo que gustaba muchísimo a James Potter.

— ¡Aaaahhhh!

El grito grave y espantoso vino acompañado por un pequeño temblor en el suelo. James, que hasta ese instante había estado como en las nubes, volvió de golpe y porrazo a la tierra y se puso en pie. Había sonado como un gigante y se preguntó si estarían en peligro, pero cuando miró a su derecha se dio cuenta de que ninguna criatura mágica iba a comérselos. Eso sí, sí que había un gigante.

Rose, la Ravenclaw, medía algo más de tres metros de altura y corría despavorida por los terrenos de Hogwarts. James y Mildred intercambiaron una mirada y, aunque aquello no era nada ni mínimamente normal, supieron de inmediato lo que había pasado.

No necesitaron ver a Albus parado frente a la entrada del castillo, viendo a esa idiota sufriendo un ataque de nervios. Y tampoco necesitaron escuchar su risa maléfica y agudísima para saber que se sentía reivindicado. La enfermera Graham se había equivocado y su voz aún no había vuelto a la normalidad, pero le quedaba el consuelo de saber que Rose parecería una gigantona durante unos cuantos días.

La venganza era dulce. Y tenía risa de dibujo animado muggle.

* * *

_Ahora es cuando me decís que esos hechizos no funcionan así y que nada de lo que he escrito tiene sentido pero yo os respondo que todo lo hizo un mago y ya está. Lo único que quiero es que os hayáis reído con el fic, aunque sea un poco. Se supone que he escrito algo humorístico y sería muy triste que os haya dado pena Albus, o Rose o la pobre Señora Norris que, efectivamente, en esta historia es macho. Es que Filch no es muy bueno poniéndoles nombres a sus mascotas. En fin. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Os ha horrorizado? ¿Os habéis quedado con las ganas de tener voz de Pitufo? Cualquier impresión que os haya causado la historia, podéis plasmarla en forma de review. Yo estaré encantada de leerla y, si tengo tiempo, hasta es posible que os conteste y todo. No me enrollo más. Os dejo hasta la próxima ocasión. Besetes._


End file.
